elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wilcza Królowa, t. 1 (Oblivion)
Wilcza Królowa, t. 1 — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Wilcza Królowa, Księga Pierwsza by Waughin Jarth Z pism Montocai, mędrca z pierwszego wieku Trzeciej Ery: 3E 63: Jesienią tego roku książę Pelagius, syn księcia Uriela, który jest synem Cesarzowej Kintyry, która jest siostrzenicą wielkiego Cesarza Tibera Septima, przybył do miasta-państwa Camlorn w Wysokiej Skale, by złożyć wizytę córce króla Vulstaeda. Księżniczka miała na imię Quintilla i była najpiękniejszą królewską córką w Tamriel, sprawną we wszystkim, co potrzebne młodej kobiecie. Była również znakomitą czarodziejką. Pelagius, wdowiec od jedenastu lat i ojciec młodego Antiochusa, po przyjeździe na dwór od razu dowiedział się, że miasto terroryzowane jest przez wielkiego demona wilkołaka. Zamiast spędzać czas na ubieganiu się o wdzięki młodej damy, Pelagius ramię w ramię z Quintillą wyruszył na ratunek miastu. Jego miecz i jej magia zdołały pokonać bestię. Używając swoich sił magicznych Quintilla przykuła duszę bestii do klejnotu. Pelagius nakazał oprawić go w formę pierścienia, a Quintillę pojął za żonę. Mówiono jednak, że dusza wilkołaka pozostała z młodą parą aż do czasu narodzin ich pierwszego dziecka. 3E 80 "Przybył ambasador Samotnego Królestwa, Wasza Wysokość", szeptem oznajmił steward Balvus. "W samym środku kolacji?" wymamrotał pod nosem Cesarz. "Każ mu zaczekać." "Nie, ojcze, powinieneś się z nim zobaczyć", powiedział Pelagius, wstając z miejsca. "Nie możesz kazać mu czekać, a potem przekazać złych wieści. To niedyplomatyczne." "W takim razie nie zostawiaj mnie samego, jesteś znacznie lepszy w dyplomacji, niż ja. Powinna tu być cała rodzina", dodał Cesarz Uriel II, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele osób siedziało przy jego stole. "Gdzie twoja matka?" "Śpi z arcykapłanem Kynareth", chciał powiedzieć Pelagius, był jednak, jak to ujął jego ojciec, dobry w dyplomacji. "Modli się", powiedział w zamian. "A twój brat i siostra?" "Amiel jest w Pierwszej Twierdzy na spotkaniu z Profesorem Nauk Magicznych Gildii Magów. A Galana, chociaż tego rzecz jasna nie powiemy ambasadorowi, przygotowuje się do ślubu z Księciem Narsis. Jako że ambasador spodziewa się, że wyjdzie ona za jego mocodawcę, króla Samotnego Królestwa, powiemy mu, iż jest w uzdrowisku, gdzie ma usuwane złośliwe czyraki. Kiedy to usłyszy, nie będzie zbytnio naciskał na małżeństwo, niezależnie do korzyści politycznych", uśmiechnął się Pelagius. "Wiesz, jak nieswojo czują się Nordowie w towarzystwie kobiet z kurzajkami i innymi takimi znamionami." "Ale, do diaska, powinienem mieć wokół siebie jakąś rodzinę, żebym nie wyglądał jak stary głupiec, którego w pogardzie mają nawet jego najbliżsi", huknął Cesarz, słusznie podejrzewając, że taka właśnie była prawda. "A co z twoją żoną? Gdzie ona jest i gdzie się podziały moje wnuki?" "Quintilla jest w pokoju dziecinnym z Cephorusem i Magnusem. Antiochus pewnie puszcza się gdzieś w mieście. Gdzie jest Potema, nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie zajęta nauką. Miałem wrażenie, że nie lubisz mieć dzieci wokół siebie." "W czasie spotkań z ambasadorami w zagrzybiałych komnatach audiencyjnych - bardzo lubię", westchnął Cesarz. "Wnoszą atmosferę, czy ja wiem, niewinności i uprzejmości. Ach, wpuszczaj tego ambasadora", powiedział do Balvusa. Potema była znudzona. W Cesarskiej Prowincji panowała deszczowa zima. Ulice i ogrody Miasta były zalane. Nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, kiedy nie padało. Czy od czasu, kiedy świeciło słońce, minęły tylko dni czy już tygodnie, a może miesiące? W pałacu, przy świetle ciągle zapalonych, mrugających pochodni, gubiło się poczucie czasu. Wędrując korytarzami z kamienia i marmuru, Potema była w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, jak okropnie się nudziła. Asthephe, jej nauczyciel, pewnie właśnie zajęty był szukaniem jej. Zazwyczaj nie miała nic przeciwko uczeniu się. Zapamiętywanie faktów przychodziło jej bez trudu. Przepytywała się sama, przecinając pustą salę balową. Kiedy upadło Orsinium? 1E 980. Kto napisał Traktaty Tamrielskie? Khosey. Kiedy urodził się Tiber Septim? 2E 288. Kto jest obecnie królem Daggerfall? Mortyn, syn Gothlyra. Kto jest obecnie Silvenarem? Varbarenth, syn Varbarila. Kto jest władcą Lilmoth? Pytanie z haczykiem: to kobieta, Ioa. Co dostanę w nagrodę za bycie grzeczną dziewczynką, unikanie kłopoty i za to, że mój nauczyciel powie, iż jestem świetną uczennicą? Matka i ojciec wyprą się swojej obietnicy kupienia mi daedrycznej katany, mówiąc, że nigdy nie obiecywali, iż to zrobią, bo to zbyt kosztowne i niebezpieczne dla dziewczynki w moim wieku. Z sali audiencyjnej Cesarza słychać było jakieś głosy. Jej ojciec, dziad i jakiś człowiek o dziwnym akcencie, Nord. Potema przesunęła ukryty za arrasem kamień, który przedtem poluzowała, i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. "Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, Wasza Cesarska Wysokość", powiedział głos Norda. "Mojemu panu, królowi Samotnego Królestwa, obojętne byłoby nawet, gdyby Księżniczka Galana wyglądała jak orczyca. Mój pan pragnie sojuszu z rodziną cesarską, zaś Wasza Wysokość zgodził się oddać mu Galanę, a w przeciwnym wypadku zwrócić miliony w złocie, które mój pan wyłożył na pomoc w stłumieniu rebelii Khajiitów w Torval. Taką umowę Wasza Wysokość zaprzysiągł honorować." "Nie pamiętam żadnej takiej umowy", doszedł Potemę głos jej ojca. "A ty, mój panie?" Niewyraźny głos, który się odezwał, musiał należeć do jej dziada, starego Cesarza. "Może powinniśmy udać się do Sali Pamięci; moja pamięć może mnie mylić", głos Norda zabrzmiał sarkastycznie. "Wyraźnie przypominam sobie moment umieszczania cesarskiej pieczęci na umowie, zanim została ona schowana. Chociaż rzecz jasna mogę nie mieć racji." "Poślemy do Sali Pamięci gońca po dokument, o którym wspomniałeś", odpowiedział głos jej ojca, tonem zarazem okrutnym i łagodnym, którego używał zawsze, kiedy miał zamiar złamać jakąś obietnicę. Potema bardzo dobrze znała ten ton. Wsunęła obluzowany kamień z powrotem na miejsce i wybiegła z sali balowej. Wiedziała, jak powoli poruszali się gońcy, przyzwyczajeni do posługiwania trzęsącemu się ze starości Cesarzowi. Ona sama mogła znaleźć się w Sali Pamięci w mgnieniu oka. Masywne drzwi z kości słoniowej były oczywiście zamknięte, ale Potema wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Rok przedtem przyłapała bosmerową pokojową swojej matki na kradzieży biżuterii; w zamian za przemilczenie tego dowiedziała się, jak otwierać wytrychem zamki. Potema wyciągnęła dwie szpiki ze swojej broszy z czerwonym diamentem i wsunęła pierwszą z nich w pierwszy zamek, trzymając dłoń w bezruchu, zapamiętując układ zapadni i szczerb w mechanizmie. Każdy zamek miał swoją własną geografię. Zamek do spiżarni przy kuchni: sześć bębnów obrotowych, siódmy nieruchomy i jeden sworzeń. Włamała się tam dla czystej przyjemności, ale gdyby była trucicielką, cały dwór cesarski byłby już martwy, pomyślała z uśmiechem. Zamek chroniący potajemnie zebraną pornografię khajiicką, należącą do jej brata Antiochusa: marne dwa bębny i żałosna pułapka z zatrutym piórem, dziecinnie łatwa do rozbrojenia - wystarczyło nacisnąć z drugiej strony zapadni. To włamanie przyniosło zysk. Dziwne co prawda, że Antiochus, który zdawał się zupełnie nie mieć wstydu, okazał się tak łatwym obiektem szantażu. Miała w końcu dopiero dwanaście lat, a różnice między perwersjami khajiickimi i cyrodiiliańskimi wydawały się czysto akademickie. Jednak Antiochus musiał dać jej diamentową broszę, którą bardzo sobie ceniła. Nigdy jej nie złapano. Nawet wtedy, gdy włamała się do gabinetu Profesora i ukradła jego najstarszą księgę z zaklęciami. Ani wtedy, gdy włamała się do komnat gościnnych króla Gilane i ukradła jego koronę na dzień przed oficjalną ceremonią powitania Magnusa. Dręczenie rodziny tymi małymi przestępstwami stało się już doprawdy zbyt łatwe. Tu jednak chodziło o dokument, którego potrzebował Cesarz na bardzo ważnym spotkaniu. Potema chciała go mieć przed nim. Był to jednak najtrudniejszy zamek, z jakim miała do czynienia. Raz po razie obracała bębny, delikatnie odsuwając na bok rozdwojony zacisk, który blokował jej szpilki, naciskając na zapadnie. Włamanie się do Sali Pamięci, gdzie przechowywane były Prastare Zwoje, zajęło jej pół minuty. Dokumenty były starannie rozdzielone według roku, prowincji i królestwa, więc odnalezienie właściwego zajęło Potemie tylko moment. Obietnica Małżeństwa, zawarta między Urielem Septimem II, z łaski bogów Cesarzem Świętego Cyrodiiliańskiego Imperium Tamriel i jego córką Księżniczką Galaną a Jego Wysokością Królem Samotnego Królestwa Mantiarco. Potema chwyciła swoją zdobycz. Zdążyła opuścić Salę Pamięci na długo zanim goniec w ogóle pojawił się w jej pobliżu. Po powrocie do sali balowej znów obluzowała kamień i z zapałem nadsłuchiwała rozmowy. Przez kilka minut trzej mężczyźni - Nord, Cesarz i jej ojciec - rozmawiali o pogodzie i nudnych szczegółach dyplomatycznych. Później rozległ się odgłos kroków i młody głos - goniec. "Wasza Cesarska Mość, przeszukałem Salę Pamięci i nie znalazłem tam takiego dokumentu." "No proszę", powiedział głos ojca Potemy. "Mówiłem, że nic takiego nie istnieje." "Ależ sam go widziałem!" głos Norda był pełen wściekłości. "Byłem obecny przy tym, gdy mój pan i Cesarz podpisywali umowę! Byłem tam!" "Mam nadzieję, że nie wątpisz w prawdziwość słów mojego ojca, Cesarza Tamriel, zwłaszcza teraz gdy, jest dowód na to, że... najwyraźniej się myliłeś", głos Pelagiusa był niski, z pogróżką. "Nie, oczywiście, że nie", Nord szybko zmienił pozycję. "Cóż jednak mam powiedzieć mojemu królowi? Że nie uzyska ani wejścia do rodziny cesarskiej, ani złota, wbrew temu, co zapisano... co on i ja sądziliśmy, że zapisano w umowie?" "Nie chcemy żadnych niesnasek pomiędzy Samotnym Królestwem a Cesarstwem", głos Cesarza był dość chwiejny, ale zrozumiały. "A gdybyśmy zaoferowali królowi Mantiarco naszą wnuczkę?" Potema nagle poczuła, jak przejmująco chłodno jest w komnacie. "Księżniczkę Potemę? Czy nie jest zbyt młoda?" spytał Nord. "Ma trzynaście lat", powiedział jej ojciec. "To wystarczająco dużo, by wyjść za mąż." "Byłaby idealną towarzyszką dla twojego króla", powiedział Cesarz. "Z tego, co zauważyłem, jest ona wprawdzie bardzo nieśmiała i niewinna, ale jestem pewien, że szybko nauczy się życia na dworze - pochodzi w końcu z Septimów. Myślę, że będzie znakomitą królową Samotnego Królestwa. Niezbyt ekscytującą, ale szlachetną." "Wnuczka Cesarza to nie to samo, co jego córka", powiedział Nord tonem dość rozpaczliwym. "Nie sądzę jednak, żebym mógł odrzucić tę ofertę. Poślę wiadomość do mojego króla." "Możesz zatem odejść", powiedział Cesarz. Potem usłyszała odgłos kroków Norda opuszczającego komnatę. Z oczu popłynęły jej łzy. Wiedziała, kim był król Mantiarco. Miał sześćdziesiąt dwa lata i był gruby. Wiedziała też, jak daleko położone było Samotne Królestwo, i jak było tam zimno - najbardziej północna strefa klimatyczna. Jej ojciec i dziad oddawali ją barbarzyńskim Nordom. Głosy w komnacie kontynuowały rozmowę. "Świetnie zagrane, mój chłopcze. A teraz przypilnuj, żeby dokument został spalony", powiedział jej ojciec. "Książę?" odezwał się pytający głos gońca. "Umowa między Cesarzem a królem Samotnego Królestwa, głupcze. Nie chcemy, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jej istnieniu." "Książę, mówiłem prawdę. Nie mogłem odnaleźć tego dokumentu w Sali Pamięci. Zdaje się, że zaginął." "Na Lorkhana!" wrzasnął jej ojciec. "Dlaczego nic w tym pałacu nie znajduje się na swoim miejscu? Wracaj do Sali i szukaj, aż znajdziesz umowę!" Potema spojrzała na dokument. Miliony sztabek złota obiecane Samotnemu Królestwu na wypadek, gdyby Księżniczka Galana nie poślubiła króla. Mogłaby zanieść go ojcu, który być może w nagrodę nie kazałby jej wyjść za Mantiarco. A może inaczej. Mogłaby zaszantażować ojca i Cesarza, dostać za to ładną sumkę. Albo mogłaby pochwalić się nim dopiero wtedy, kiedy byłaby już królową Samotnego Królestwa - napełnić swój skarbiec, kupować, czego tylko zapragnie. Na pewno więcej, niż daedryczną katanę. Tyle możliwości, pomyślała Potema. Nagle odkryła, że już się nie nudzi. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki